Gold Dust
by TheDragonMaiden
Summary: Lyla Skywalker never knew about her family- except her surname that has carried down to her along with her mysterious power. As she waited and dreamed of adventure on her homeplanet: Jakku, a group of rebels has crossed paths with her. Will she join them? Will she discover her mysterious power? Will she find unexpected love?... (Sets after season 2... Ezra x OC)
_Author's Notes:_

Hi everyone! So when I was watching the last episode of Star Wars: Rebels (season 2), I thought of another Skywalker that would somehow wind up in Star Wars: Rebels and this story plot came up in my head! Also, this song came up in my head and I thought that the song title should be used as my story title! (It's called Gold Dust by Galantis)

* * *

I hope you like the story!

 **Prologue:**

 **The Force Aurora**

Lyla, the girl who lived in the junk yard, ran through the market of Niima Outpost. She was running from the minions of Niima the Hutt. She disturbed the 'peace' of the Hutt' land by just using her powers for fun. Lyla hated being caught for the littlest things and she wished that she was free from this dreaded planet. During her run, a Rodian jumped out and grabbed her, "Gotcha'!" He exclaimed as he cuffed her hands, " You're going to answer Lady Niima for this!"

Lyla rolled her eyes, "I wasn't doing anything wrong!-"

"Nonsense!" One of the minions yelled back at her, "Your magical powers are too dangerous for Niima's land!"

Lyla sighed in stress, she knew that she was never accepted in Jakku and never will be. She knew that one of these days she would get her hide under some fire if she wasn't careful. It's not like she's trying to be careless, but there were some moments in her life that she just slipped up. Sometimes she just wished that her powers never existed and maybe that she wouldn't get in trouble... Or even not exist at all...

Lyla then noticed the Hutt coming towards her with a very angry expression, "Skywalker, Jee baiahh uba mee tee-tocky da whao mee pawa doth donesa ciduepe: mee nem doth ree metpa..." _Skywalker, I warned you many times that if your powers were shown in public: your life is at risk..._

Lyla gulped in fear, she heard many incidents where people who stepped on the wrong side of Niima's alligence- were often beaten or killed. She remained in silent and hoped that her silence was a response to Niima's statement. Niima looked at the girl and knew that she was in fear, "Jee neu da uba doth du hee... Fa baa du mee apiua..." I see that you're in fear...It's in your eyes...

Lyla looked up at the Hutt with a glare that could cut someone, "Hee wohot tee joggdu du mah apiua... Hee doth tanea cuee ai wa kouwahh pahkichala..." _Fear doesn't run in my eyes... Fear is nothing more than a weak emotion..._

Niima backed away a little, not expected those words coming out of a teen orphan. The Hutt hummed at Lyla's response, not sure what to say next... She sighed, "Mee cohai doth mala rin Skywalker... Bapionh tee-tocky, cha boya mee pawa... Whao uba woy- Jee hatkocanh banba uba koumhaptecee bai bu D'emperiolo... " _Next time, do not use your powers... If you do- I will send you away to the Imperials..._

Lyla felt sick when Niima threatened her that would be sent away to the Imperials if her powers were used again... She hated the Imperials with all her soul, they killed her adopted father, destroyed her home, and ruined her life. But in some ways, Niima's threat was fair and Lyla didn't want to argue about the threat- it would make it worse. Lyla nodded in agreement and the minions of Niima the Hutt let her go. Niima nodded back at her and spoke, "Babeop, an Jee dotmay uba nem andoba hou..." _See you later, and I hope you live another day..._

When the Hutt and the aliens left Lyla all alone, Lyla noticed that dusk was coming upon the horizon. She walked back to her stone and mud hut that stood in the middle of nowhere. She had barely anything and her home was very small. She only had a bed that was once part of a ship's med room, an old furnace for cooking and heat, and a couple of spare parts from her adoptive father's broken down ship. Lyla then climbed on top of her home's roof and laid on it- looking at the dusky sky. But as she looked at the sky, a ship flew by which made her sit up so quickly.

The ship landed a couple of yards away from her home. She never seen any ships so close to her- this was an exciting yet cautious moment in her life. She was very curious why did this ship land near by her and if the people who flew the ship was a friend or foe. Lyla started to approach the ship and saw a blind male human coming out of the ship along with a teenager boy, a Twi'lek, a human girl, a Lasat, and a droid.

"Kanan, what are we doing here again?" the teenager asked the older male human, "I don't understand why we have to come here- it's one of the worst planets I ever stepped on."

"I saw a vision of a Force User from here..." Kanan spoke, "I don't know how to explain it, Ezra... But I think this Force User is the key to help us defeat the Inquisitors and maybe the Empire-" Kanan stopped at his place and felt in a total shock.

Ezra began to worry for Kanan and came close to him. He knew that being blind was very hard for Kanan, he wondered if it was one of those effects or it was the Force. "Kanan what's wrong-" Ezra then felt something in the Force, an aurora surrounding a being that wasn't that far from the Rebels. Ezra looked and saw a girl around his age who stood there in confusion. Ezra felt a pull of the Force towards this girl, he knew what Kanan was going to say next:

"I think we found her..." After Kanan spoke, Lyla felt something through her powers that was drawing her towards the unknown group. She knew that something was going to happen... Something that would change her life and maybe change her inner self...


End file.
